No temas
by karen Agreste
Summary: Todos le tememos a algo, pero eso no es tema de burla, enfrentar los miedos es importante y es mejor si lo haces con las personas que te quieren y eso Marinette lo comprenderá cuando un gatito la ayude a enfrentar sus miedos.


**La historia se llama "No temas" y está inspirada en el clima tempestuoso que hubo hace alguno no tan lejanos días y ver a mi hermanita que se asusto, me inspiro ya que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que escribir, espero que les guste. Celebrando mi aniversario ¡yey!**

 **Sin más que decir LUZ, CÁMARA Y ACCIÓN...**

* * *

Capítulo único.

NO TEMAS.

Todos solemos tener miedo, a la oscuridad, a las arañas, al viento, a la lluvia y muchos tienen miedo a los truenos, tal vez piensan que tener miedo es tonto, pero no es así, hay que enfrentarlos con valentía.

-¡Aaaaah!- grito una niña de no más de seis años, de hermosos ojos azules y cabello azabache.

-tranquila tesoro, todo está bien- decía con cariño Sabine Cheng al ver a su hija asustada, y como no estarlo, si en ese preciso momento un estrepitoso trueno acababa de sonar.

-no temas, mi pequeña princesa, yo estoy contigo, siempre te cuidare pase lo que pase- ahora Tom Dupain consolaba a su pequeña hija.

-¡papi!, tengo miedo- Marinette abrazaba a sus padres al ver un relámpago.

-todos tenemos miedo a algo, y eso no es malo, sino que hay que enfrentarlos con valentía, pero te digo una cosa, tener miedo te hace una mejor persona y reconocerlo te hace valiente- aconsejo el hombre para calmar a su hija.

.

.

.

.

.

Esas palabras surcaron la mente de Marinette al ver que afuera paraba de llover, pero los truenos aun prevalecían, admitía que no le gustaban y menos cuando los relámpagos hacían que su habitación se iluminara y oscureciera en un momento, ella quería dormir pero era imposible y menos sabiendo que sus padres no se encontraban en casa por una emergencia y ella se tuvo que quedar.

Su kwami dormía plácidamente y se preguntaba si no escuchaba el ruido provocado por los truenos, la envidiaba un poco, porque a ella le gustaría estar así y no cubrirse a cada rato cuando oía un trueno.

Apenas se había acomodado en su cama cuando escucho golpecillos en la trampilla que daba a su habitación y por supuesto que sabía de quien se trataba, por lo que de inmediato abrió la puertecilla y dejo pasar al héroe gatuno que estaba un poco empapado.

\- Chat Noir, ¿qué haces aquí? No vez que acaba de parar de llover, ¿y si? Te resbalas por andar saltando de techo en techo- reprendió la ojiazul a lo que el rubio solo sonrió un poco.

-tranquila princesa, recuerda que tengo siete vidas- guiño un ojo, pero eso hizo que la azabache se enojara un poco más, pero después suspiro.

\- te daré una toalla para que te seques no quiero que te resfríes, y te traeré un poco de chocolate caliente- la chica fue a su armario y saco una toalla rosa la cual entrego al héroe, para después bajar por la bebida que le prometió.

Mientras tanto el chico seco su traje y su cabello haciendo que este se revolviera mas dándole un toque más salvaje de lo usual. Ya seco, decidió esperar a Marinette en su cama, así que se puso cómodo.

-he vuelto- la chica subía con una bandeja y en ella estaban dos tazas de chocolate humeantes con un plato de galletas -toma- extendió una taza al rubio, mientras ella tomaba la otra y colocaba el plato de las galletas en la cama, para sentarse junto al gato -ten cuidado, está caliente- Muy tarde ya se había quemado la lengua, lo cual causo gracia en la azabache.

-meow, princesa no pensé que te gustara verme sufrir- se hizo el ofendido.

-lo siento, es que pusiste una cara muy graciosa- seguí riendo, pero el reflejo de un relámpago la alerto y seguido un trueno se hizo escuchar, fue muy fuerte -¡Aaaah!- la chica enseguida se cubrió con una frazada.

-tranquila princesa, ya paso- dijo el felino al ver a su amiga en ese estado.

-en verdad lo siento, debes de pensar que es muy tonto tener miedo a los truenos- Marinette estaba algo apenada al darse cuenta de su reacción.

-hey, no es tonto tener miedo, todos podemos tener miedo, incluso el más valiente, yo también tengo miedo- vio que la ojiazul lo miraba con curiosidad- le temo a la soledad, no me gusta estar solo- expreso recordando su vida civil.

Otro trueno se hizo presente y Marinette abrazo a Chat Noir, lo cual el chico correspondió al instante.

-no temas Marinette, yo siempre te protegeré, siempre estaré junto a ti- mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la azabache para mostrarle su apoyo.

-Y yo estaré contigo siempre gatito, nunca estarás solo- menciono Marinette lo cual hizo que el héroe sonriera por las promesas que se hacían.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-¡Aaaah!, ¡mami!, ¡papi!- gritaba una niña rubia y de ojos verdes, de unos cinco años, al escuchar un fuerte trueno, de un tirón la niña se refugió con sus padres que estaban cerca de ella.

-tranquila mi gatita, todo está bien- acariciaba Adrien la cabecita de su hija.

-Emma, cariño no temas, nosotros siempre te protegeremos- ahora Marinette abrazaba a su hija -te cuento un secreto- la pequeña rubia asintió- cuando yo era niña como tú, y un poco más grande le tenía miedo a los truenos pero te digo, no es malo tener miedo, pero reconocerlo te hace valiente, y tu mi pequeña, eres la niña más valiente que existe- Emma sonrió y Adrien se conmovió al ver a su hija y a su esposa abrazadas, así que él se unió al abrazo.

-Y este caballero de brillante armadura, siempre protegerá a sus bellas damiselas-

\- siempre- repitió Marinette, sin duda amaba a su familia y nunca volvería a tener miedo.

* * *

 **Que tal, les gusto el fic, espero que si, me gustaría que comentaran, comentarios constructivos y destructivos son aceptados. Nos leemos pronto.**

 **Saludos, abrazos, galletas y quesos.**

 **Bicho fuera.**


End file.
